1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holding frame for changeable components, hinged at either side thereof, alternatively, and of variable compression as to materials placed therebetween.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Reference is made to my aforesaid prior patent for a description of prior art as to systems of this general type. Hinged holders for such systems are also known wherein a piano hinge holds a cover at one side, and a removable clip is provided for the other side, the base of the holder being, in such prior art, provided with a series of notches or slots for the components.